Melting a Skater's Heart
by StBuckley97
Summary: When Yuri and Victor return home Yuri finds his little sister in the ice rink practicing. Victor likes the way she skates but she refuses to skate in front of people...why? she hates crowds! Follow Kunikgo Katsuki through the trails she must face in order to become the Grand Prix Women's Champion. Can she overcome her fear or will she crash and burn before the competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Melting a skater's heart**

 **A/N: So I am currently watching Yuri! On Ice and I realised just how much I love it! So I decided to incorporate my own OC, Meet Kunikgo Katsuki the younger sister of Yuri and a great figure skater…her one problem? Crowds! Set after Yuri wins the Grand Prix and returns home with Victor in tow. Can she finally beat her fear and make it to the Grand Prix like her brother did? Read on to find out. Will be from Kunikgo's POV.**

 **Chapter 1 – Meeting the hero you always followed!**

I tightened the laces on my ice skates and breathed out deeply, the arena was empty and now was my chance to practise. Oh sorry, I'm Kunikgo Katsuki…younger sister to Yuri Katsuki. You may have heard of him, he won the Grand Prix last year and well…made a name for himself. Don't get me wrong I supper proud of him but I know deep down I will never be able to be there with him. Ever since my accident I hate being around or in front of a crowd and the only ones who know I can skate are my brother, Minako my ballet teacher and myself. I have always looked up to Victor, my brother's coach, and world famous senior skater and for years we would practise his programmes. But that all changed when Victor took him on. I stood up and took the guards off my skates before closing my eyes and placing my headphones in. I am only fifteen years old and only just qualify for the first year of seniors this year but I will never make it to the Grand Prix…I'm not like Yuri. I begin my routine to my favourite song Lacrimosa by Kalafina. The song was my favourite to dance to but I knew nobody would ever watch me.

I began to glide across the ice all the while allowing the music to flow around me and I closed my eyes, the same programme I had used for years was almost engrained into my brain. I breathed out evenly as I went through the motions and I knew nobody else could hear the music that flowed through my ears but I had to keep pushing. I gulped as I knew a quad toe loop was due and I could never land these without something going wrong. I began to skate into position and then I took off just as the song hit its peak and I landed on the ice wrong and crashed into the barriers back on. I growled and removed the headphones before a distant clapping could be heard and I glanced up to see Yuri and Victor stood watching and I blushed…how long had they been there? I stood up shakily and Yuri came onto the ice and said "Still haven't quite got the footing huh?" I lowered my gaze and said "Welcome back, Mr Grand Prix." Yuri laughed and said "Yes well, I missed home a lot." I began to inspect my blades to make sure they hadn't been damaged, that would be the worst. "You have a certain form to dancing that allows me to hear the music without it even being there…what was the song?" I glanced behind Yuri as Victor entered the rink and I blushed and mumbled "Lacrimosa by Kalafina." He hummed and said "How old are you?" I turned my back and said "What would it matter? I'm never any good in front of people."

Victor looked stunned by Yuri sighed and said "Still can't face 'em huh?" I allowed a tear to fall and said "I'm going to Minako's place if you need me." Yuri nodded and I skated off the rink and watched as my brother began a simple warm up and I wiped the tear away…he will go far. I walked out if the rink and down towards the one place I would spend the rest of my time in. The ballet studio was once my second home and Minako was always welcoming of me and my brother but I can tell that no matter what he will always be better. I walked quietly down the road towards Minako's place when I overheard two girls chatting "Yuri's back I heard…I wonder if I could get an autograph?" and then the other girl squealed and I sighed, looks like Yuri would have to get used to the limelight. I arrived at the ballet studio and glanced around at the empty room and sighed in relief…I could finally breathe without having to worry about anyone watching me

(Yuri's POV)

I landed the triple loop but I could tell something was off with Victor, he seemed quiet and almost as if he was contemplating something. "Victor? What's wrong with you?" Victor looked at me and said "How old is your sister?" I blinked a few times and said "She is fifteen why?" he hummed and said "What is she afraid of?" I looked at him stunned, how could he tell she was afraid of anything? I gulped and said "She hates crowds, no matter how big they are she just freezes up." Victor nodded and said "I wonder if I could take you both on?" I blinked and then said "Wha? You want to take her on?" Victor smiled and said "I am interested in her potential and I want to see her skate without worrying." I nodded and then he looked at me and said "What happened for her to be afraid like that?" I sighed and rested against the barrier "We were young when the accident happened, the lake just outside of town had frozen over and I said we could go. I hadn't realised it was thin but we could still skate. She had found her love for the song Lacrimosa. A few boys from my school had been picking on me for a while and when they saw us they came over and began to call me names. Kunikgo came to my defence but one of the boys hated her talking back and pushed her hard. She landed on the ice but it began to crack and they held me back from helping her. I watched as she fell into the freezing cold water and then the boys left. There was about 12 of them and that's why she hates crowds."

Victor hummed and said "Alright, go to your friend and ask her to allow about six people in…but only six." I nodded and said "What are you planning?" he smiled and said "I'm going to get your sister into the Grand Prix but first, to cure her of her fear." And with that he skated to the other side of the ring and I frowned but went to find Yuko and ask her to allow the people in.

(Kunikgo's POV)

I had spent the last two hours in the studio when all of a sudden, my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the called id to see it read Yuri and I swiped and said "What's up bro?" he chuckled lightly and said "Can you come back to the rink? I need your help with something." I sighed and said "Sure, I'll be there soon." I closed the phone and turned out the lights of the studio before sighing and I set off running towards the Ice Palace. What could he possibly need my help for? I shook my head and that's when I caught sight of the Ice Palace and I slowed down…there was a huge crowd outside. I froze just before the entrance and I heard a lot of yells to be let in but I didn't care…it was a huge crowd. I tried to move forward but my legs locked and I began to panic slightly. Then Victor emerged from the crowd and he smiled before extending his hand to me from the edge of the crowd and I began to tremble. "Come on, nobody can hurt you while I am here." I gulped and took his hand reluctantly and he smiled a little and pulled me through the large crowd of people until we had reached the triplets and they smiled at me and I waved a little as I was pulled through the doors of the Ice Palace.

Once inside Yuko pushed a pair of skates into my arms and said "Get them on." I frowned and looked towards Victor who smiled and said "You are going to show me your potential." I gulped as he once again grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the rink. My mind was in a flurry…he wanted to see my potential? But why? Then as we got to the ringside I saw about six people dotted around and I gulped…I couldn't do this with people watching. I froze in place and Victor stopped and said "How are you ever going to get to the grand Prix if you can't face crowds?" I pulled my hand away and said "Who said I wanted to go to the Grand Prix?" Victor nodded and looked towards Yuri who was currently warming up and said "He told me everything, I understand your scared but I also know you have a dream and I hate to see this happening…so from today onwards I will also be your coach to get you to the Grand Prix Woman's finals!" I gulped and looked around at the unfamiliar faces of the audience and he smiled and said "Come on, let's see you skate." And with that he pulled me onto the ice and I gulped, I was really doing this wasn't I?

 ***** Meanwhile in Moscow Russia *****

"Pick up your leg Katrina! You will never succeed in the Senior if you don't straighten that leg! Take a page from your brother." A bleach blonde dancer huffed and watched as her brother did a triple axel and she sighed, she was Katrina Plisetsky the younger sister of Yuri Plisetsky the Russian Punk. She sighed and picked up her leg a little, she was going to make her debut into the senior women's Grand Prix one to remember. Lilia started the music again and the instrumental version of Once Upon a December form the well-known film Anastasia began and Katrina began to pirouette and then began her basic step sequence that fit with the music.

 ***** Meanwhile back with Victor and Kunikgo (four days later)*****

I crashed into the ice again as I attempted the quad toe loop once more, I winced as the cold floor shook me awake. "We almost had it that time! Just a little bit quicker and we will nail it!" I glanced up at my new coach and nodded before pushing up and I closed my eyes and glanced at the few faces of the ever growing crowd that Victor said was needed. Yuri came sliding to my side and I looked over at him and said "Do you think they are laughing at me?" Yuri shook his head and said "They are concerned for you I promise." I nodded a little and then Victor said "Maybe we should fill one entire side?" I went wide eyed and shook my head rapidly but he had already opened the door and I froze once again…I didn't want to do this. My feet refused to move and I glanced at Yuri who had moved to the side lines to restart the song and I gulped. Then Victor slid up to me and said "I will be here for you, just listen to the music and forget about them…then I know you will succeed." I nodded and he got into a position that screamed elegance as the music started and I nodded and closed my eyes and when I opened them everyone was gone and it was just me and the music. I began to skate the programme that Victor had modified but still kept the same basis as my original but with a few more jumps and skips. I skated around the corner or the ring and I knew I had to nail it, or I would just quit where I was. I lifted from the ice and suddenly I felt determined to do the jump. I landed perfectly and I smiled, I actual did the perfect quad.

I then heard a roar of applause and suddenly the arena was full again and I gulped, concentrate on the music. I saw Victor come out of the second quad and I gulped and closed my eyes and prepared for the second jump…a quad salchow. I gulped and lifted up and there was dead silence in the rink and I rotated as blurry faces past me and I gulped…please land. I touched down on the ice and twirled gracefully as the song finally finished and I landed on the intended position on the floor in a scissor like fashion with my arm above my head and resting against my shoulder and I panted…did I really do that? I watched as Yuri skated up to me and I beamed my hardest…I actually did that.

I stood up sharply and fist pumped the air as Yuri embraced me in a hug and I smiled. "Now you're ready to compete in The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, what do you say?" I glanced at Victor and nodded, I could do it and I was going to win. Yuri let go of me and said "I will be competing in the male singles so you won't be totally alone." Then Victor said "You need to get an outfit and then pick a theme." I hummed, Lacrimosa was about a woman who had been cheated on but still loved the man. The song entails the pray she made to the moon to help her through her pain. The song had helped me find a love for skating and helped me through the pain of rejection. I turned my back to Yuri and Victor and said "My theme will be emotional pain and dealing with it. As for the costume, I have no idea." Victor hummed then said "Give me two moments…I will be back in a moment." And with that he left the ice.

All of a sudden the doors to the rink crashed open and in the door stood a bleach blonde male about my age and an identical bleach blonde female of the same age and I shivered as the turquoise eyes pierced into my skull. "Hey Yurio, how you been?" he hissed and said "You know that's not my name! Now where is that dumbass Victor?" I gulped and then a voice sounded "Ah Yuri, Katrina how nice to see you both here. What brings you to Japan?" The other Yuri glanced behind his shoulder and said "I came to see if piggy over there was going to be in the Grand Prix again…need a chance to beat you, don't I?" My Yuri smiled and said "Of course I'll be there…wouldn't miss it for the world." I shifted on my skates and whispered "I'll go put my skates away…" But before I could finish the other Yuri turned to me and said "Who are you?" I froze on the spot and Victor spoke "She is Kunikgo Katsuki and she will be making her senior debut this year at the Grand Prix…so I hope you don't mind the rivalry Katrina." I looked at the female who had remained quiet until now and she glanced at me before snorting "It'll be an easy win again it seems." I shrunk back in my place but Yuri came and placed his hand on my back and said "Don't underestimate Kunikgo, she will win." And with that he smiled his brightest.

My heart surged with pride and I slid to where Katrina was and held out my hand and said with pure confidence "May the best skater win…" she looked at my hand before snorting and walking off and I sighed, clearly lacks social skills. Victor smiled and said "I've just spoken to the woman who made my outfits and she will be here by tomorrow to measure you…don't worry we will work on you until the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship." I nodded…I was actually going to compete in an actual arena with crowds of people. I smiled a little at that thought because for the first time since I was seven I will actually perform for people.

 **A/N: And there is the first of the chapters, please tell me what you guys thought and I hope it was alright, so I added Katrina in as a little bit of rivalry but I don't think it will last. Please review or fav this story if you really liked it because it will let me know. The song I mentioned is from another anime called Black butler and it is an ending called Lacrimosa, just type black butler Lacrimosa into YouTube and it will come up. See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melting a skater's heart**

 **A/N: Hello! So, this chapter will be more character development than actual skating but there will be some scenes where skating comes into it. Onto the chapter! Oh, and just a mention I'm not good with skating technical terms so sorry if I get some wrong. Kunikgo's POV.**

 **Chapter 2 – The training begins, can Kunikgo make it?**

I sighed and watched as my brother perfected his quad flip and I sighed, he seemed to be enjoying himself…don't get me wrong I loved the fact Victor was willing to take me on but I just wasn't making the cut. I glanced to the seating area to see Yuri and his sister Katrina watching Yuri intently and I shivered. I heard banging in the doors and I knew the press wanted in…after all this was Katrina's debut year as well. If I was to wow the audience I had to think of something to surprise them. I shook my head and watched as Victor spun around Yuri and I smiled, he had finally found his confidence in someone other than me. I skated off the ice and went to take my skates back, I had done enough for today and just wanted to relax on my own. "Running away?" I turned to find the Russian Yuri sneering at me and I rolled my eyes and said "I've done all I can today…now if you don't mind I'd like to get out before the crowd follows me." And with that I turned my back but as I did I heard a snort and I rolled my eyes and continue, he could laugh all he wanted it wouldn't affect me.

I began walking out of town and watched as the sun set lower and I felt a pang of hurt, I could never connect with my Yuri like Victor had, he is much closer and they spend most of practise together that it's a good thing I have copied Victor's programmes well enough to skate. He seems like a new person now and for as much as that is a good thing…I want my shy brother who would only talk to me back. I reached the lake where all my problems began and sat down on the edge of the lake. I still remember how cold the water felt as it rushed into my lungs and how truly frightened I was that I wasn't going to be saved.

 ***Flashback***

" **Brother!" and then the ice finally cracked open and the water rushed past me and I flailed helplessly…the water reaching my lungs and ears. I needed help! Brother come and help me!**

 ***End***

I scrunched up my fists and looked out across the lake, I had to beat this fear or else I would never skate. The cherry blossoms had just started to bloom and I sighed as they fluttered in the wind. It was a photo perfect moment like the ones people catch on postcards. My brother and I used to come here when the ice rink was fully booked but since the accident I never stepped foot out here, it hurt too much to be reminded of just how weak I truly was. "Hey, sorry for laughing at you back there, Victor has just explained the problem to me." I turned to find Yurio (Saves confusion) stood there and I sighed and said "No need, I don't tell many. How did you know where to find me?" He sat down next to me and said "Your brother told me you had been visiting here recently so I came to apologise to you."

I smiled and looked out across the lake and said "I bet this is nothing new to you, frozen lakes and snow covered fields huh?" He smiled and said "Reminds me of Moscow, have you ever been away from home?" I shook my head "I once had ambitions to enter the Grand Prix and travel the world but then the accident happened and I just couldn't face a crowd so I knew I could never succeed…it's taken so much just to perform in a half full stadium that is tiny." Yurio sighed and said "How old were you?" I looked across the lake "I was eight when it happened we should have never skated in the first place but that was Yuri and I's thing." Yurio nodded and said "My sister and I have always shared a love for skating, it seems we're more alike than I originally thought. What made you want to skate?"

I smiled at the fond memory of watching my brother glide across the ice in the Ice Palace and then he told me he was coping his favourite skater Victor and I remember sitting up for hours watching him. I chuckled and said "Victor did, I remember watching him for hours on end and thinking that if I could just be like him then I would be able to live." Yuri watched me intently and I had a feeling he wanted to know me better. I smiled and said "Anyway, shouldn't you be back in Russia practising for the Grand Prix?" Yuri laughed and said "Did nobody tell you?" I shook my head and he sighed and said "To make the media happy Yakov decided we would come to Japan to train, hope you don't mind?" I turned to him shocked…they were practising here? Yuri laughed furiously and held his stomach while I just sat there shell shocked. Yurio waved his hand in front of me and said "Hey are you all right?" I smiled and said "Yeah, it just means more media coverage…which may be more difficult but I can do it…I hope." With that I stood up and blinked away any doubt and turned to Yurio and said "Just you watch, I'll prove to the world that Kunikgo Katsuki can skate with the best of them!" and with that I ran back towards Ice Palace.

I ran through the crowd and up to the skating rink, why would Yakov decide to make Japan their home rink for this year? As soon as I entered the rink the Russian skaters were already on the ice and I gulped…now I had to perform in front of them? "You alright sis?" I turned to Yuri and began to shake…I would never be able to do this, not while the competition was watching me. I closed my eyes and said "Yuri…I don't think I can do this…why are they practising here as well?" Yuri sighed and said "Yakov wanted to keep an eye on Victor while we trained so changed the Russian Skater's ice rink to the Ice Palace, please don't worry…I know you better than anyone and I believe you can do it." I closed my eyes and then Yurio burst through the door and sounded as if he had just followed me and almost screamed "How in god's name aren't you out of breath?" I turned and said "I do that run and more almost every morning…I actually have more stamina than Yuri over here he just hates me saying it."

I heard a low hum and then Victor placed his hand on my shoulder and said "How many jumps can you perform in one long programme without people around?" I closed my eyes but then Yuri coughed and said "We once tested this and she clocked in at eight." I sniggered and said "Yuri's max was six…you see when Yuri was practising Victor's programmes I had to train twice as hard and it killed but I managed to stay on par with him eventually and now I can last longer than him in any programme. Yuko can vouch for that…" and with that I turned to leave but Yurio blocked my way and I frowned and then a deeper Russian voice called "Now this I have to see." I gulped and that's when the triplets skated onto the ice with laptop in hand and Lutz began "Well, we recorded it just if the occasion called for it…here is Kunikgo performing all of last year's performances of the male long division as they happened live, we placed it on the big screen and let her listen. By this time, she had memorised every routine including her brother's and was now performing for mum." All the skaters including Yuri and Victor had gathered round and watched as I started the routine completion that I had shown Yuko only a month ago.

I looked at the other two triplets and fumed, If I had known they were recording me I wouldn't have done it but I knew that Yuko wanted to see me skate to my brother's theme of Eros. I sighed and covered my face as they all began to comment but it was in Russian so without Victor to translate I had no idea what they were saying. I turned red as Yurio's nose bled and I knew something had intrigued him and then Victor skated back towards me and said "Now I have the perfect theme for you Kunikgo…You'll be performing a musical number from a film I used to love called A Monster in Paris and the song is La Siene and I…do you know it?" I nodded and said "I have watched the film a few times but question…what's the programme?" Victor smiled and said "Come back tomorrow and I will have once constructed just for you." I nodded and looked over at Katrina who had turned away from the laptop and was now scowling at me as if I had just taken her food or something and I gulped…this was going to be a tough year.

I walked towards the hot springs in the clear night and for the first time in a long time I was giddy about a new programme and I wanted nothing more but for the night to pass and morning to come. I sighed as I entered and the hot springs seemed quiet so I made my way to the female side of the hot springs to relax before tomorrow and maybe even think about the kind of programme Victor would construct for me…I mean could he even though I was female? I settled into the water and placed the cloth over my head and sighed deeply…it was always nice to relax and I knew that tomorrow held the key to my future in ice skating. "Are they as good as the pamphlet says?" I turned to find one of the other Russian skaters who would be in the female division as well and I smiled and said "It's nice and hot if you want to join me, I would recommend you try this at least once after skating…it feels soothing and the female side has added lavender in it to relax the muscles." The girl smiled at me and said "Now I have to try it, it seems like it could be more relaxing than listening to Yakov all night." I smiled as she climbed in and she sunk in, sighed and leant back saying "You sure know how to sell a place, this feels fantastic." I smiled "They are good after skating and sometimes before…Do you have hot springs in Russia?"

Then another voice chimed in saying "We do but it tends to be freezing once you get out so we don't use them very often." I smiled as more and more Russian girls joined me and eventually all but Katrina was in the hot springs and I began to feel a little self-conscious as all of these girls were not only older than me but much more developed as well. I gulped and tried to lower myself into the water but then suddenly one girl turned to me and said "You're lucky to have Victor as your coach I mean…wow this year is going to be tough no matter who is in the competition…I wish you the best of luck but can I ask you something?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded "Can you get me Yuri's autograph?" I sweat-dropped and nodded politely. He was so popular amongst the other teams it was a wonder he could even breathe. I stood up and bowed politely before leaving the girls to the hot springs and I began the short journey home. I couldn't afford to freak out now over something so simple.

I entered my attic bedroom to find Victor stood in the middle of my room and I frowned and said "Victor?" he turned and said "I needed to get to know you better…I hope you don't mind?" I slouched over to my bed and plopped down and looked around my walls at the hundreds of posters of Victor and he begun "Was I really your idol?" I smiled and said "To a girl who couldn't face the skating world you were my everything. Every new programme you came up with I would spend hours practising and eventually once I'd nailed it I would re-visit your old ones. You probably think me naïve but I loved watching you skate…it seemed as if you were actually there with me and I could finally begin to connect with someone." By this time, Victor had sat crossed legged on the floor and was listening intently to me. I lowered my gaze and said "Are you sure about taking me on? I don't know if I can succeed Victor and I don't want to let you down." A hand cupped my own and I glanced up and Victor smiled before standing up and said "I think I know the perfect programme for you now…get some rest and we can continue tomorrow huh?" and with that he left and I was once again sitting in the dark alone. Did he really wish to take me on?

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update but I have had no wifi so have had to wait to upload it…thanks for all the support and I hope that you are all liking Kunikgo. See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melting a skater's heart**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long updates but I have some problems with juggling university work and trying to update. So right now Kunikgo gets her long program and lets be honest…she is more than scared.**

Chapter 3 – The long program revealed, Kunikgo begins to doubt (Kunikgo's POV)

I rubbed my eyes as I entered the Ice Palace and I saw most of the Russians gathered round the outside and I frowned and I heard the music that Viktor ( **A/N: I realised that I have been spelling it wrong and I am so sorry** ) had chosen for me and I frowned. What was he doing now? I walked over to my brother and said "What's going on?" he smiled at me and said "You're going to have your work cut out for you this season…be ready to burst into the senior level." I gulped and watched as Viktor did a quad flip and I shook my head surely this wasn't possible? He then spotted me and smiled saying "Go get your skates and I will run through it on the side lines while the others practise…it's a six jumps programme with five of them be combination quad jumps." I gulped and Yuko passed my skates to Viktor and he shook his head and said "Have you never had personal skates?" I shook my head and he sighed and said "It is going to be a lot of work but we will get you some personal skates and I need you to break them in…I cannot have you borrowing skates when we begin the Grand Prix." I nodded and fastened my boots and then a small, bouncy Russian woman bounced in and said "Viktor! I have finished the dresses you asked me for!" I glanced over and she carried a brown paper bag and I gulped…my first costume.

Viktor walked over to the woman and smiled saying "Spasibo, Spasibo Minami…I trust you managed the task fine?" The woman laughed and said "I made you look handsome enough times, haven't I? The dresses are just as you specified and to the right size. Please don't worry." I watched the interaction with interest…how did she get my sizes? I glanced at Yuri who was watching with piqued interest and I hummed and walked over to the side and Viktor thrust the bag into my arms and said "Go get dressed, then I can show you the programme." I gulped and said "How did you get my sizes?" he pushed my back towards the door and said "I got one of your dresses from your room and sent it to Minami…don't worry." I shook my head and said "That's not fair." But I was pushed out of the door and I sighed…I didn't really have a choice now did I? I gulped and walked into the bathroom and looked in the bag and my breath stopped. I pulled a white and red dress from the bag and I saw a sticky note on it saying 'long programme dress' on it and I gulped…I had never worn something that small. The dress was reached the top of my thighs and was decorated beautifully. I pulled on the sleeveless dress and looked in the full-length mirror and gasped.

The top half of the dress was white and as it came to the waist it bled into a blood red. There was a silver swirling pattern that snaked out from the side like octopi's tentacles. I pulled the other dress out to see another sleeveless dress which was black and had lime green pattern that went downwards and as the pattern reached the bottom it bled into the green. This one had a sticky note on it saying 'Short programme dress'. I placed it back into the bag and cradled it to my chest and tried to button up the back with little success. As I walked out of the bathroom I bumped into Yurio and called "Yurio…can you- why are you having a nose bleed?" he covered his face and said "That is a fine dress…did you want something?" I turned around and said "Can you please help me with the button on the collar? I can't quite reach it." He reached for the collar and fumbled with the button but I heard a small cheer of triumph and I said "Have you managed it?" he tapped my shoulder and I turned said "Thank you, I couldn't quite reach it and I needed someone…might have to get my brother to help me during the Grand Prix."

I walked into the ice rink and everyone stopped, did I really look that bad? Then Viktor whistled and said "Minami…you've really outdone yourself this time." And with that he walked over to me and began circling me like I was his prey and said "We are going to get you a white pair of skates and then we can get you a red scarf to help that dress out and then we will find a way to do your hair…but now onto the programme." I shuffled and said "Can I really do this?" he smiled and said "I hope so, I worked to your strengths." And with that he pressed play on the music and I frowned and said "This isn't La Seine and I?" he smirked and said "That music seemed too tame for your theme…and this music represents you perfectly." I smiled and listened to Kelly Clarkson's What doesn't kill you. I creased my brow and he said "Your theme is emotional pain and how to deal with it so Lacrimosa is the emotional pain and this is how you dealt with it." I smiled and said "It's a good choice…but is it all right to skate to?" Yuri walked over and said "I checked with the judges and they said it was alright."

Viktor entered the ice and said "First run through you watch and then I will run through the main components with you…sound fair?" I nodded, this wasn't going to be easy…not at all. I watched as he took to the centre of the rink and nodded to Yuri who smiled and pressed play. The music blared and Viktor looked at me and smiled before beginning with a small twirl and then built up speed. I gulped as I watched his footwork and I was amazed…I would have to perform this? I gulped and watched as the first quad came up which happened to be a quad Salchow and I almost fell over…only nineteen seconds into the song and the first quad was done. I could tell he was serious about the six jumps. I continued to watch as he moved with the music and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him…this wasn't real surely? I gulped again and then he went from a spread eagle into the first combination of a quad toe loop - quad flip. I watched as he landed it perfectly and I knew I was in trouble…that was three jumps down three to go.

I glanced at Yuri who smiled at me and said "This is your chance to prove you can make it sis…promise me you will at least try it?" I nodded and then Viktor called "Pay attention!" I stood straight and watched him move once again. He soon finished and I knew I had to at least try and prove to myself I could do this. Viktor finished on a bow and I smiled and the whole stadium filled with applause and I knew I had to perfect this…I wouldn't be seen the same otherwise. Viktor then handed me a notepad and said "Lets write down the main components and then we will get you on the ice. So first jump was a quad Salchow…" My hand continue to write but my mind travelled to the routine and how to perfect it. This was going to be the most complicated routine I have ever done. "Now, you practise this while I go and sort out my own routine…after all I am returning to the ice this year." I snapped out of my daze and shook my head…he was returning to the ice? But how will you coach Yuri and I as well as focus on your own performance?" he smiled at me and said "We on do 2 of the 6 stages and the chances of us all being on the same ones are highly unlikely so I will still have time to coach at ringside when it comes to your turns but still focus on my own…don't worry about me and just focus on yourself, all right?" I nodded and then he moved back onto the ice and I looked down at the dress and smiled…I was going to make him proud.

 ***Later on – Ice Palace late at night (Yurio's POV) ***

I heard music coming from the rink so decided to go and investigate and I walked in to find Kunikgo practising her long programme and I hid in the shadows as she twirled around the rink. She slid up to the side and gulped in air as she waited to catch her breath again. How long had she been in here? Why was she up so late? More importantly how would she be ready for tomorrow? I watched as she pushed off the side and began again from the very beginning, shouting the moves as she made them and I smiled…she was so different from Yuri but still had his work ethic. "Quad Salchow!" I held my breath in hopes that she landed it and I watched as she wobbled out of it but still managed to make the jump and I cheered a bit too loudly which made her freeze and I gulped and moved from the shadows and said "Sorry, I was just wondering why I could hear music." She stopped the track and skated back to the edge and smiled saying "I guess you heard me shouting the components then?" I smiled, why was she so embarrassed about that?

I looked down to see she had once again changed into her normal practise outfit and said "That dress really did suit you…I think Viktor did a great job." She blushed a little and stuttered "T…Thank…y…you, I thought it was a little short but it had a beautiful design." I nodded in agreement and said "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she smiled and said "I couldn't sleep, I was too pumped about my new programme and figured I would get a head start on Viktor." I chuckled and said "I'll leave you to it then…at least try and sleep a bit." She nodded and I smiled and walked out of the arena and left the Ice Palace and back to the inn to sleep. She would make a great competitor for Katrina but I had a feeling that maybe she would win gold this year.

(Kunikgo's POV)

I watched as Yurio left and I blushed beet red, I can't believe he saw me…no I must concentrate on my skating and not on him. I pushed back off the side and rewound the music back to the beginning and took up the swan – like pose which was my starting point and breathed out before pressing start and I once again began to practise and I knew that I had to work quickly in order to allow Viktor more time to practise his own routine. I levelled my breathing to allow it to fall in sync with the music and allowed myself to feel it right down to the bottom of my toes. I smiled and I really did feel stronger in myself but I knew that when the time really came I would be nervous like hell. I glanced around the arena and while it was silent now, it would be full of journalists tomorrow and I would be dressed up and practising and so would Katrina…it was a publicity stunt to get the fans excited about me but I hated people taking my picture. I glanced at my phone which had begun to vibrate and I sighed, my stupid alarm in which I had set for three in the morning had gone off and I knew I had to get some sleep now.

I turned off the music and skated off the rink before pulling off my skates and placing my shoes back on and I rubbed my sore calves…Although I was physically fit enough it still hurt to go nonstop for 5 hours. I pulled the paper bag over my shoulder and pulled the keys out of my jacket pocket and locked the doors to the Ice Palace. I had been given these keys when I first began to practise overnight, Yuko said I might as well have a key so Yuri and I were granted twenty-four-hour access to the rink. I walked into the now quiet inn and removed my shoes before sighing and found a small bowl of pork cutlet left on the bar and I smiled and the note next to it read "It may be cold by the time you get to it but eat up anyway." I shook my head and sat down before beginning to eat and I thought to what may happen tomorrow and how it would work out for me? Could I really make it to the finals and win gold?

First I had to get to the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship and win that one before I could do anything else and that was only 2 weeks away. I placed the bowl in the kitchen and walked up to my room and shed my practise clothes and placed my shorts and vest top on. I slipped under the covers and smiled as if I had just been given the biggest birthday cake ever and I realised that for the first time since I was twelve I was actually excited about skating again and it was all thanks to Viktor. I looked at the biggest picture on my wall of Viktor and sighed, he was actually here and he was coaching me.

This was real.

 **A/N: So Chapter 3 is done and this was difficult because I had changed my idea for the free skate programme and I knew I had to make it change without just modifying chapter 2. I had the idea once I had listened to the song and now I feel I have made it better. Anyway it was difficult because I had to search for dresses and things that went with them and I was watching countless hours of ice skating and what type of dresses went with which types of music and I struggled until I found the perfect ones. Thank you all for your continuous support and don't forget to review if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melting a skater's heart**

 **A/N: I am so sorry about my lack of updates, spelling/grammar errors and spelling Viktor's name wrong. The subtitles I watched them in have spelt it with a 'c' so I figured that's how it was spelt until I went to the wiki page and found it was spelt with a 'k'. Anyway, here is the beginning of the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship and Kunikgo is given an unorthodox method to deal with her anxiety…from someone unexpected! Read on to find out!**

Chapter 4 - The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship, Kunikgo's first competition!

(Kunikgo's POV)

I sat in the back room whilst music blared around the arena and my legs began to shake uncontrollably, this was my first real competition and I had no idea if I was even going to qualify for the Grand Prix. I could feel Katrina's eyes on me and I tried to block it out as much as I could but it was unsettling and I began to question as to whether I was could succeed. "Hey, are you listening?" I turned to Viktor and nodded but he could see I wasn't and he sighed and said "Block them out, it won't help if you're nervous before hand…deep breaths." I shook my head and stood up saying "I'm going out for air…call me when it's my turn." Viktor sighed and I made my way out the back and collapsed on the floor. "Are you okay?" I looked into the eyes of Yurio and nodded before he snorted and slid down beside me and said "Your clearly not, nerves?" I nodded and he shuffled his feet and pulled something from a brown paper back and placed it on my lap and I looked down to find a small tiger and I frowned so he began "It has a heartbeat you can listen to, all you do is press its paw and cuddle the thing. It should help you relax."

I looked up to find Yurio's cheeks flushed and I smiled and said "Was this intended for me?" He smiled and nodded shyly and I grasped the tiger and squeezed its paw and a faint but strong heartbeat sounded and I pressed the toy to my face and smiled a little bit. "Thank you, but how…" he pressed his fingers to my lips and said "Please don't ask just accept." I smiled and said "Spasibo Yurio…I shall name him Little Yurio." And with that I smiled at Yurio to see him once again blushing and I shook my head and said "Thank you…I feel a lot better now." He then stood up and said "Well, you shouldn't be walking around outside with just skate guards on let's get you back inside." And with that he lifted me up and grabbed my arm and I blushed a little and he opened the fire escape before pulling me back inside and once again towards the arena. I smiled up at him and said "Why are you helping me? Surely you should be trying to make me nervous so that I don't get into the Grand Prix and then I can't face your sister." He spun round and looked at me and said "If your brother taught me anything last year it was that no matter how hard someone tries nobody should put you down or try to push you away…my sister also needs to learn the word competition and fear."

I gulped and watched as I was once again dragged back towards the arena and then Yurio shouted "Oi! Viktor! I found your skater!" I smiled sheepishly and clutched the tiger teddy harder before Yuri popped his head out of a small room and said "We are in here…no need to shout!" I smiled and then I felt Yurio push me into the room and I stumbled slightly before I was caught by my brother who looked at the teddy in confusion and I smiled and said "It's now my good luck charm…from Yurio." I heard a scoff and then I turned to Katrina and said "I'm not lying…ask him yourself." And with that I whipped round to face Yurio and he placed a hand on his head and said "I…I…I just wanted to help." Viktor looped his arms around my shoulders and smiled his signature smile "That is beautiful Yurio…I love it…and seen as you seem calmer let's just run through your steps one more time." I sat down on the couches around the room and then Viktor handed me the notepad and said "Begin…every step." I nodded and began scribbling down the steps and then a young woman entered the room and said "Ten minutes until show time, no need to panic and I hope you do well." I smiled but I felt my hand shake but then Yurio covered my hand and said "Try your best, that's all you can do." I smiled and stood up and handed the pad back to Viktor before walking out and to the ring side to watch as the first girl went up.

The first girl was Koko Kenjirou, Minami Kenjirou's sister. He was the rising star last year and this year he is said to have excelled from last year and now his sister has joined the senior division. I gulped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Viktor stood next to me looking professional in his suit and I gulped…this was sure to draw media attention. I felt the camera's on us, piercing into my skull and burning a hole in my head. I looked over at the other contestants and I knew I was the newbie amongst these girls. I began to fidget with my hem of the dress and I that's when the back of my hands was slapped and I frowned and watched as Yuri stood up taller and waved to the crowd and I closed my eyes…I would have to perform to my best if I was to succeed. Viktor had added a blood red scarf, a red and white spider lily hair piece and my hair was in a long braid that twirled into a bun, white gloves and a brand-new pair of white skates. I looked down but Yuri whispered "Stand proud Kuni…I know you can do this. I trust you to perform to your best and I know you can do this. Make us proud." I watched as Koko twirled to a beautiful remix of Swan Lake and I knew this was going to be hard to beat. Yuri went off to speak to Minami and Viktor began waving and being interviewed and I was left standing alone so I rested against the rink side and watched as Koko did her final quad and I began to shake again…this was a lot of pressure for one person.

"And the score for Koko Kenjirou is 64.3…a fine score indeed. Next onto the ice is Kunikgo Katsuki and she is a new comer into the senior division and just last year in this very stadium her brother Yuri made a personal best…can she do the same." I breathed out and entered the ice on shaky legs. I skated to where Viktor and my brother had gathered and I took a sip of water and blew my nose "Kuni…don't focus too hard on your jumps…let it flow as it is breathing." I nodded to Yuri and then Viktor hugged me from behind and I gasped…was this real? "Can Kunikgo please take to the ice?" I pulled away and smiled before skating to the middle of the rink and breathed out and lowered my head and placed one arm across my chest and the other straight up.

This was it.

The music began and I closed my eyes and began to skate as if I was a robot…almost automatically. This wasn't how I practised I just didn't want to make a mistake, I had to relax and allow the music to flow. I breathed out and smiled and soon I found myself beginning to loosen up. I looked at the audience as the watched in anticipation and I knew I had to impress, just to enjoy it. I saw the sign where the first jump was scheduled and my breath hitched…the first quad was a toe loop. I closed my eyes and twirled from a spread eagle and kicked off…please land it…God can you hear me? I landed and nearly toppled but gained enough rotation to stay on my feet and I smiled just had to conquer the rest.

(Yuri's POV)

I watched as she exited the first jump and I yelled in triumph…she had done it and now she had to keep this going. I smiled at Viktor who was beaming like a child who had been given a lollipop and I knew I had to do something special for this one. I glanced up in the stands to see Lutz, Loop, and Axel along with Yuko and Minako and I knew they were proud of her. She had gone from a girl who couldn't even perform in front of me to a girl who stood in front 1,000 people and was doing her upmost. I watched as she went from a sitting spin to a quad salchow and I smiled…just land this and you would have beaten Koko. I watched as she closed her eyes and I smiled a little before I watched her take off and she went too high and if she landed she would have to watch for the barrier as she went around. She landed with a wobble and I knew she would have trouble with the barrier, it was inevitable. She came into contact with the barrier but she didn't crash as I suspected but she instead she jumped into the barrier and began to swing her legs and do an improvised part of the dance and then she leaped down and carried on and I gasped…did she just avoid losing points?

I looked at Viktor and he was just as stunned and I smiled, she really was pushing the points. She finally finished on the ice with her legs in the scissor position with one arm raised and the other holding her up and her head resting on her supporting arm. I cheered and I could see her breathing heavy and I smiled and I heard the roar in the stadium and I smiled…she had done it.

(Kunikgo's POV)

I panted heavily as I finished and I couldn't slow my heart this time…I had completed my first competition and I had given it my all. I stood up and bowed before skating towards the gate when I was tackled back to the ice by both Yuri and Viktor and I giggled and hugged them both and said "Thank you…both of you." They both pulled me back to my feet and I left the ice and then Viktor guided me over to the interviewing area and I was struggling to come down from the adrenaline rush but I sat down with a bunch of roses and then the announcers went over some of my best bits and I watched on the screen and I grimaced as I jumped in the barrier but Viktor laughed and said "It was thought about to begin with but we thought it may be too difficult to perform but clearly we shall put it back in to the routine…if the judges don't mind?" I gulped, it was an improvisation to ensure I didn't crash into the barrier not a part of the dance.

Then the scores came in and I gulped and clenched my hands and Viktor pulled my closer and then the announcer began "The scores for Kunikgo Katsuki is…90.4! A very high score here tonight ladies and gentlemen and this places her first amongst the ranking…also now her personal best…let's see if she beats this anytime soon." Yuri then came running through the crowd and embraced me with tears in his eyes and I smiled and held him close…I had done it. I smiled and I felt the first tears fall, I actually did it…on my own. I felt someone hug me from behind and I turned to face Viktor and whispered "Thank you…for everything." He embraced me and I could no longer hold in my tears and I began to soak the shoulder pad of his suit and he rubbed my back while I sobbed quietly. I then wiped my eyes and sniffed before walking back to the small room and jumping on the couch. I had completed the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship and now I had a personal best. I began to take off my skates and I felt really sore and tender and then when I took the boot off completely I saw blood and gasped…that was the liquid I felt.

Viktor grabbed my foot and tutted before beginning to take of my tight socks and said "We will need to bandage these for the free skate tomorrow…after that we will begin the repair process before the Grand Prix." I nodded and he smiled up at me and said "It will get better over time, you will learn to find methods for keeping your health and welfare." I nodded and then I pulled out my pumps and slipped them on carefully and winced…it really hurt. Yurio re-entered with a bottle of water and smiled saying "You're still in first place…only one more to go and then we will know the starting positions for tomorrow." I nodded and smiled before he threw the tiger teddy back at me and said "Well done, pork cutlet bowl junior." I smiled and then Minako, Lutz, Loop and Axel walked in and began chattering excitedly about how good I was and how focused I looked. However, I wasn't concentrating on the voices and everything seemed quiet and I gulped…I didn't want to fail now I knew the feeling of winning. I placed my head in my hands and whispered "I don't want to lose." Yuri patted my shoulder and cooed "Only you can ensure that Kuni, just do your best and you can achieve what you can."

I looked around the room at the people who were behind me and I nodded and said "Viktor…can we practice my free skate this evening and ensure I have it down to a T? I need to ensure that I have it right." Viktor nodded and I smiled, stood up and walked out to watch the last person perform and I knew that I would either come out on top or second. But I had to win for the sake of everyone who was cheering me on…I'm doing this for you Yuri, Viktor, mum and dad, Vicci and the whole of Japan. I will win the female Grand Prix Final.

 **A/N: Chapter 4 done and dusted and wow…it was quite difficult to write her first skating competition. However, it went well in my opinion. Please read and review if you want to voice your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melting a skater's heart**

 **A/N: Chapter 5 on the way! I am so happy I managed to get this chapter so fast so anyway…last chapter was Kunikgo's short program but this time it is her free skate or long programme. I know that the whole Kunikgo jumping on the barrier was a little unrealistic however, the idea came to me when I saw my friend do it in a small competition and I realised it may help. So this time Kunikgo will have to face more challenges and I'm sorry if my characters are a bit OOC.**

Chapter 5 – Ready for the long programme! More challenges for Kunikgo.

(Kunikgo's POV)

I woke up with the sun beaming in my eyes and I groaned as a loud beeping pierced my sleepy mind, cutting through the haze in my mind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to find Yuri curled up on the bed opposite with Viktor in his arms and I smiled and shook my head…they were perfect together. I flung the covers off and trudged to the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping into the coldness and shook…I need to wake up quickly. I then turned it to warm and washed and scrubbed until I felt I was done and then I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed…I may be able to skate but I didn't look the part. I dried and got my running gear in before peeping back into the hotel room to see Yuri and Viktor still asleep so I left a note explaining I was going running and I left quietly. I had to get some exercise in before I began practise and then tonight was my long programme. I came out first yesterday with a 20-point lead and I had to keep that up so I could get into the Grand Prix. I left the hotel lobby and saw a few lingering reporters and I sighed and ran behind the hotel and away from the reporters…I needed a break from them all. I ran down the small lane and entered the small town and smiled…it was picturesque.

I had begun to understand how my brother got nervous before any competition and I now knew how hard it was to calm a racing heart. But I couldn't fail now…I wanted to win so badly that it stung my heart and it felt as if I would burst open. I turned a corner and saw the beautiful cherry blossoms blooming along the road and I grinned and stopped, I just wanted to take in the sights before I had to practise and be holed up with reporters taking pictures and analysing my every move before the competition. "Hey…you're Kunikgo Katsuki. What you doing out this early?" I turned to an old man and smiled saying "Just keeping the muscles moving…and taking in the sights." He grabbed my hand and said "Such delicate hands…you make a beautiful ice skater." I smiled and checked my watch and said "I have to go but thank you and I hope to see you again." And with that I ran off. That was slightly strange but each to their own I suppose.

 ***After another hour of running***

I returned to the room and got tackled instantly by Minako who began twirling and she said "Good morning my little ballerina! Time to get ready for practise!" I groaned and tried to worm out of her grasp but failed and then she pushed me into the bathroom and shouted through the door "Hurry now, Viktor and Yuri just left!" I rolled my eyes and pulled on the blue long sleeved t-shirt and leggings before placing my pumps on and I groaned at my still recovering feet, Viktor said this would heal but it felt like my feet were going to drop off. I left the bathroom and then the rest of the journey went in a blur and soon I found myself outside the rink with reporters surrounding me. "Kuni! Finally, I thought you wouldn't come." And with that Yuri pushed his way through the crowd and pulled me in the ice rink which was empty except for a few reporters and friends of the skaters so they could train. I walked up to the arena and I saw a few warming up and then I looked up to find Viktor smiling to a few reporters who were grilling him for information on his season and whether or not he was returning. I looked at the natural smile and the easy posture of Viktor and I longed to be that relaxed around the media but I knew it would be a while before I could be that calm.

Yuri pushed me towards a bench where my boots and the tiger teddy that Yurio got me sat and I beamed, my good luck charm. I sat down and then removed my pumps and gulped, was this going to hurt again? I placed my foot at the top of the boot and Yuri nodded and I pushed my foot in and winced a little as my bandages rubbed against the raw wounds. I breathed out raggedly and Yuri looked at me apologetically before tying the boots tightly and I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I knew my feet were too tender for this, but if I wanted to be on my best tonight then I would have to grit and bear it. I stood up on wobbly knees and Yuri grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the ice and pushed an iPod towards me and I frowned at him and said "What's this for?" He smiled at me and said "We can't just play the music aloud here because there are many people practicing here so having it through your earphones will suffice." I grabbed the iPod and pushed in one earphone and let the other one hang loose and Yuri nodded before placing his own in and he got into the swan like position and I copied before we began practising.

(Yuri's POV)

I watched as she skated around the rink and I smiled, she had done well so far but now we had to keep this going but once the season began how would we help if we were all separate? This had bugged me since the beginning but Viktor had assured me he could do it and focus on his own programmes. I had my doubts but I knew that nothing could truly stop Viktor from doing what he wanted. I looked over at Viktor and smiled as I saw him chat happily with the reporters like a natural. I wish I had that confidence to face the media but after last season I felt better within myself but now Viktor was returning I knew I had to at least make him proud if not try and beat him. I can finally skate the same ice as Viktor without having to worry about failing. I watched as Kuni prepared for her quad flip and this long programme was by far the hardest in any division. She slipped and skirted across the ice and I winced as she hit the ice hard.

She had to land this by tonight or she wouldn't get the points.

(Kunikgo's POV)

I pounded the ice with my fist…I had to nail these jumps before tonight, if I didn't then I would no longer be in that top spot. I looked up to see a Yuri's hand thrust in my face and I sighed and pulled myself back up. This was going to be a very long day.

 ***Hours later – In the arena***

I stretched on the mat whilst listening to the presenters on the event, covering last night and the main highlights…including my emotional spat with Yuri and Viktor. I groaned and turned my hips the other way and that's when Yurio began "Just don't worry about what they say, focus on stretching and your programme and then it will be easier I promise." I nodded and the he continued "Begin reciting your jumps…it will make it easier." I bit my lip and stopped stretching…I may be able to remember them now but when I get on the ice? Sensing my problems Yurio sighed loudly and came down to my level and placed his hands on my own and whispered close to my ear "Go out there and show them the side of Kunikgo that only we know huh?" I blushed at the closeness of Yurio and I could feel the heat radiating off me but Yurio didn't seem to notice as he pulled away and brushed a loose bit of my fringe out of my face and I smiled. Tonight's accessories was a black and green rose hair piece, one black bracelet and one green bracelet and a green scarf. Minako had done my hair in such a way in which the braid crossed the back of my head and forming a bun on my left side of my head.

I was going last since I had the highest score but this frightened me because I just wanted to get it over and done with. I watched as the crowd began filling the arena and I could feel the nerves I thought I had pushed down rise again and I stopped stretching all together and glanced at the screen. I gulped and watched as Koko skated around the ring and I knew that meant I was next and the final act. I closed my eyes but then I heard a scoff and turned to find Katrina stood in the door way and she said "A skater who is afraid to skate…its almost cruel. You do realise the Grand Prix will be bigger than this? They have the biggest arenas built for these events and they are always full." Then a voice snapped "Katrina! Shut up will you!" I glanced at Yurio who was now stood above me and I began to shake…bigger than this? He placed both hands on my ears and I could hear him tell her not to freak me out and I turned red…why was he doing this? Then Viktor walked in and I knew it was time, time to stop thinking.

Viktor pulled me up and said, "Are you ready?" I bit my tongue and nodded but inside I didn't really know if I could make it, I mean if I did win then what? Bigger arenas and more people…more fear. I walked out of the little room and towards the rink side and watched as Koko finished on her final note and I felt myself shaking again but then someone slung their arms around my waist and I turned to find Yurio stood there and I whispered "What are you…" but before I could finish Yurio breathed next to my ear and said "Forget the crowd…focus on me and your routine and you will win…my little Kotenok*" I blushed deeply and then the cameras turned to me as the announcer said my name and I nodded and he released me. I got to the inside edge of the rink and Viktor nodded and handed me some water and I smiled and said, "Thank you, I will prove I deserve that place as your student." He nodded and I skated to the middle and got into the starting position I had been practising all morning and then I looked up to find Yurio stood next Viktor and he shouted "Skate your best!" I smiled a little and lowered my head once more and the music began and I took off around the ice.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I had to concentrate now…or I would, as Viktor puts it, 'flub my jumps' and this programme had the most of any female routine for the past fifteen years and I had to get to the Grand Prix. I heard the lyrics begin and I began to sing to myself on the ice so I could remember the moves but I found that the whole arena was singing and I smiled. I came up to the sign where the first jump…a quad Salchow. Maybe I should change this to a Quad flip and add the Salchow in one of the combos? I breathed in, it was one I hadn't practised much but I had watched my brother prefect it and I smiled and decided…I am changing my own fate. And with that I took off into the Quad Flip and half way through I heard the stadium go silent and I smiled as I landed with a slight over rotation and carried on I saw Yurio gawk and my brother was ready for passing out and I laughed. I continued as planned and I knew I had gained some advantage over Koko and I had already beaten the other competitors and now I just had to set a personal best and I would work to beat that…I'm not giving up just yet and you won't rattle me Katrina Plisetsky, not today and not during the Grand Prix.

I will take gold…for Viktor.

(Yurio's POV)

I watched as she landed the barely practised quad flip and my mouth hung open, why did she change the jump? I glanced at her brother who nearly fainted and I smiled…she was just like Yuri in many ways and it made me smile at Viktor who tutted and said "Needs more work but at least she landed it." I smiled and watched as she looked more confident out there and I knew somehow the female senior division this year would be interesting to say the least. She really was a disobedient little kitten and it suited her. She got to her last combo and it turned out she changed one of her jumps to a single and added the salchow she was supposed to do in the end and I laughed, that would be a seven-jump programme. She finished on time and I heard the roar of the crowd and I knew it was addicting in its own way and it made the skater wanting more. She bowed and skated towards the gate and I smiled as she approached and I knew from the start the score was going to be high.

She got off the ice with the biggest smile and I hugged her and said "That was risky…but impressive." She laughed a little and then Viktor pulled her from my arms and hugged her but I heard "Why you attempted the flip I don't know…" and with that he pushed her slightly and you could see her face deflate and then Viktor smiled and said "…but well performed." And she smiled and said "Thank you, I thought you might be mad at me for attempting it." He laughed and said "Yakov would always shout at me for deviating from the programme so I don't want to sound like a hypocrite." I smiled and said "It was well performed but you over-rotated slightly." She nodded and said "I'm going to change the salchow at the beginning to a flip instead and keep it at a six jump programme."

(Kunikgo's POV)

I'm glad Viktor isn't mad at me for deviating I just wanted to prove to the world that I was working my hardest to make Viktor proud. I walked over to the bench and watched as the judges began their tallying and I got a sudden rush of nerves, a skater could be marked down and lose points for deviation from the planned programme and I didn't want to lose too many or I might not make it to the Grand Prix. My knees began to bounce up and down and I gulped. Viktor place a hand over my shoulders and whispered "Calm down, they can't really make that much off your score." I focused on the screen in front of me and it was currently blank until the score was decided and I heard the reporters asking questions and my brother and Viktor answering but I couldn't hear them, it was like I was underwater and they were above water. Then the score flashed up and I gasped, 114.5? that gave an overall score including the short programme of 204.9. Viktor and my brother jumped for joy but I sat shell shocked…was that real? "How does it feel to still hold first place and making your way to the Grand Prix qualifiers?" I looked up at one reporter and smiled saying "Honestly?" they all nodded and I lowered my head slightly and said "Mortifying, but I will keep getting stronger and more confident and then you will see a side of me nobody has seen." And with that they all clapped.

I looked over at Viktor and hugged him saying "Thank you, for giving me this opportunity and for being my coach." And with that he patted my back and said "No need to thank me, just continue getting first place and I will be happy." I nodded and then I glanced at Yurio behind Viktor and ran to him saying "You have helped me so much, I couldn't have summoned the courage out there is if hadn't have been for you Yurio…for that I thank you." And this time he hugged me tightly back and said "You needed to get over your fear, I was doing what I could…you did the rest." I smiled and said "Continue to help me please, I want to do this with you beside me." He nodded and said "Let's support each other eh? As much as we can for each other." I hugged him tighter and closed my eyes…Grand Prix here I come.

 **A/N: And done…after a while. This one was harder to write because I have to try and cooperate skating techniques in there and although I don't skate that much I know most of the elements so that bit isn't too hard but the rest is slightly trickier. Please don't be too harsh and I would ove to hear your thoughts about my story. Also sorry if Yurio is slightly OOC but I wanted to show a better side to him that he wouldn't show others if Kunikgo wasn't there so that is the only reason. Thanks and I will be starting another YOI story soon which will be a rewrite of the original except with a fem!Yuuri. Yay!(?)**

 **StBuckley97 is out!**


End file.
